Was It Just A Dream?
by m00npr1nc3
Summary: This is an Xreader fanfic for all red head lovers. Where you as teh reader as asking Kagami Taiga your schoolboy crush out on a date. Will He say "Yes" and make all your dreams come true or "No" and bring your dreams into a crashing nightmare?
The night started out like a dream. (Y/N) had been pining for the attention of the wildest bad boy (Y/N) ever seen since the Generation of Miracles players. But here (Y/N) were asking out the Kagami Taiga of Seirin's basketball team during lunch. He turns his wild eyes to (Y/N), as you stutter out again asking him out to the street carnival with (Y/N).Taiga grunts at (Y/N) indignantly like he hadn't heard you when in fact he had. Kuroko instantly jabs him in the side for his rude yelps in pain feeling Kuroko's fingers embeded in his ribs. "Kagami kun be nice (Y/N) obviously likes you a lot to ask you this, now say yes!" Kuroko said monotonely as you stood there blushing before a loud thud is echo's through the room, your mind having fogged over with thoughts of Kagami saying yes...

(Y/N) met up with Kagami at 2:30 that Saturday afternoon at the entrance. He was with both Kuroko and Momoi apparently it seemed your date had become a double date. The trio approached you with mild chatter going on nothing of interest to you. Kuroko bought his and Momoi's tickets to the street carnival and you were about to purchase your own when. "Oi Tetsuya that hurt!" your here Kagami say, "It's a date BaKagami buy (Y/N)'s ticket" Kuroko points out. "Oh, Uh Yeah?" stated Kagami like he just remembered why he was here. Momoi only shook her head at Kagami's antics not sure why her sweet Tetsu-kun was friends with such and idiot.

"It's really ok I can.." (Y/N) started but was cut off by Momoi, "Nonsense he's your date he should be more like Tetsu-kun." (Y/N) sighs and says "Ok," so that this now awkward situation stops. Kagami buys both your tickets and you all enter the street carnival, as you walk in neither (Y/N) nor Kagami notice Momoi drag Kuroko off to let both couples enjoy their dates separately. Kagami grunts as he take (Y/N)'s arm not forgetting Kuroko threatened to leave Nigou with him if he messed up the date with (Y/N). You blush lightly and walks along side Kagami slightly happy despite the look of total annoyance and embarassment on his face.

(Y/N) and Kagami ride four rides: the bumper cars, two couples rides the spin you around, and a mini roller coaster. All the while Kuroko kept himself in Kagami's vision as a way of ensuring Kagami behaves properly yet still attending to Momoi and her over affectionate ways. Kagami takes you to lunch where this time with much pleading Kagami let's (Y/N) pay for your own food despite the half glare like look he received from Kuroko who was sitting 2 tables behind you. You get up togo to the bathroom only getting a grunt in reply from Kagami letting (Y/N) know her heard you. Kuroko head's over as Momoi heads to the rest room as well to use it and stall you knowing full well Kuroko had to speak with (Y/N)'s date. "Kagami you idiot what is wrong with you making (Y/N) pay for their own meal? It's a date not a meet up with an old friend!" Kagami flenchs, jumping up knowing full well Kuroko was ready to attack. "(Y/N) insisted on it I knew you would gripe about it but would could I do.?" Kagami asks, "Just don't ruin the date being a baka and stop talking about only basketball." Kuroko replied. "I got it I got it and I'm not an idiot!" the red head bellowed back, "Sure you aren't," the bluenette replied sarcastically taking his leave as he saw Momoi and (Y/N) making their return.

Each couples takes a leave in the opposite direction (Y/N) and Kagami head towards some of the games. You head to the street carnivals arcade section and play basically every game in there. Having a good time laughing and playing with one another. And surprising to (Y/N), Kagami stops talking about basketball and asks (Y/N) more about yourself. He was actually interested and became excited about you wanting to become Sports Trainer and it dawned on you both that you could be spending more time together if you do. You both discuss you getting some training in that if you became a manager for the basketball team. You two finish up playing games at the arcade and leave laughing both not aware of the lurking Kuroko and Momoi. Who both see how the date has progressed and turn leaving you both to enjoy the street carnival as well.

Kagami who now actually has his focus on the date decides he wants to show off for you playing some of the booth games. He goes around playing games such as; the ring toss, balloon shooting games, the baseball and bottles game , even the test of strength games. He does well on them he's seems curious as to why (Y/N) take every prize he wins and gives it to a on looking child. That's until you both stumble upon his favorite a basketball game and you see this adorable tiger that reminds you or the basketball viscious red head. Kagami sees the way (Y/N) is eyeing the stuffed tiger and takes it upon him self to win it for you. The red head easily sinks 3 baskets winning (Y/N) the wanted prize. (Y/N) blushes as the red head hands you the tiger as he meekly scratches the back of his head doesn't however see it coming when (Y/N) takes the stuffed toy and hug Seirin's hot blooded red head. (Y/N) mutters a quiet "thank you," to the oblivious ace of the Seirin basketball team, until he catches on and hugs you back just as tightly.

(Y/N) and Kagami decide to get some cotton candy for the two of you to share as you lead the red head to the ferris wheel. Kagami happily follows (Y/N) for now he really feels good about Tetsuya agreeing to this date with (Y/N). You both are seated in the ferris wheel as it begins to move. (Y/N) moves closer to the now shocked red head because he doesn't know what's happening. (Y/N) whispers "I am a little afraid of heights" you admit. Kagami begin as insensitive as ever retorts "Oi then why did we get on then?" "I was hoping I would be ok with you with me."(Y/N) replies blushing madly. Kagami brain finally kicks in and he wraps his arm protectively around (Y/N)'s shoulder and pulls you close. He whispers into your ear "Everything is alright, and he will protect you." (Y/N) feeling more relaxed snuggles into the warm finely chiseled body of the red head as the two of you enjoy the view of the now setting sun.

Now back on the ground making your way to the exit to meet up with Kuroko and Momoi, (Y/N) finds yourself hugged up in the arms of your basketball crush Kagami Taiga. You feel butterflies in your stomach and suddenly stop moving. Which quickly isn't missed by the red head. "Oi, what's the matter?" He asks in a hushed voice startling you from your thoughts. He leans in to you and there's only a few inches of space between the two of you. And all you can think about is to kiss your crush, so that's exactly what (Y/N) does. You lean in capturing the lips of your crush who was shocked at first, but quickly gets into the game and reciprocates the kiss. When you both separate you both feel brand new and (Y/N) gasps as it feels the red head stole your very breath away. Taiga cups your cheek lightly with his calloused hands mumuring how he'd love to kiss (Y/N) again. You nod yes and he leans moves a little quicker this than expected capturing your mouth this time. His lips syncing with yours as if the belong together, only breaking apart to say how amazing (Y/N)'s lips feel against his. You both make your way back to the front after what felt like an eternity of kisses which Kuroko's constant calls broke up. Kagami decides since it's late and the weekend (Y/N) should stay over with him tonight. Which everyone Kuroko. Momoi and (Y/N) all blush wide eyed at the thought of. "N...o not like that." the blushing embarassed red head spits out. "Relax, Kagami kun we understand what you mean," the bluenette says with a wink. Which causes Taiga to turn another shade darker with blush causing a laugh from Momoi and (Y/N) to grab his hand stating for the group how, "Kagami was just looking out for you, like the sweet yet tough guy he is." which brings a smile to the red heads face.

Everyone nodded and parted ways as (Y/N) called and let your parent's know you were staying over a friends tonight since it was so late, which they felt was fine. You and Taiga made your way to his apartment with the street lights and stars lighting up what became the best day ever in your mind. "Oi, so did you really mean what you said back there." Kagami says breaking the silence. Turning to face him (Y/N) replies "You mean about you being a sweet tough guy?" The red head nods :Uh, yeah that" he says trying to sound as casual as possible. "Yes I meant it, every word you've been an amazing date" (Y/N) replies. You and Kagami have reached his appartment and you're standing at the door as he unlocks it formulating how to ask the now buzzing question in his mind. He steps as aside letting (Y/N) in first, as he says "Welcome to my place." (Y/N) blushing saying muttering a small thanks as you go over and to take a seat. But the red head has shut the door and locked and walks over taking your hand before you can sit.(Y/N) turns to face him a little shocked now, "Kagami kun" you say quieter than you meant to. Kagami looks into (Y/N)'s eyes for a second before swallowing and voicing his thoughts. "So, uh I had a great time and was hoping to know if we could do it again. before we head to bed" he says with his eyes to the floor. (Y/N) leans up and kisses the corner of the shy red head's mouth saying "After a date like this of course." You both smile looking into each other's eyes. You and Taiga head to his bed and sleep cuddled up warm in each other's arms dreaming happily of the next date to come.

But when you come to instead of being in Kagami's apartment you are in the school's nursing office on the bed with that hot red head staring down at you. "Are you ok? You passed out and had us all worried!" he asks geniuenly concerned.(Y/N) nods yes then asks what happened. "You passed out before I could answer you about the date," the red head tells you. "Oh so it was just a dream," (Y/N) mumbles. "What was...?" Taiga asks curious as to what you mean. "Nothing just a dream" you tell him realizing you dreamt it all and it hadn't actually happened. Nodding the red head says " Oh and well to answer your earlier question, yeah I'll go out with you" Taiga says. You blush madly and hug him shocking him and whisper "thank you" to the red headed cutie.

FIN


End file.
